Truth or Love
by Elena Valerious
Summary: Cette fanfic est la suite de "The Doubt" qu'il faut IMPERATIVEMENT avoir lu avant de lire celle-ci ! L'histoire se déroule un moins après la fin de "The Doubt". Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**TRUTH OR LOVE**

**Auteur : **Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic et ne touche pas d'argent dessus. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient, de même que les personnages fictifs qui y sont créés.

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** Cette fiction est la suite de **"The Doubt"** qu'il faut **impérativement** à voir lu avant. L'histoire se déroule un mois après la fin de The Doubt.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction est également publiée sur mon blog _(http://www..com)_. Elle comporte 8 chapitres + 1 épilogue

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le camion blindé s'engagea doucement dans la rue où se trouvait le hangar. Garée devant ce dernier, la voiture de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs du NCIS attendait. Ce dernier ainsi qu'Anthony DiNozzo y était adossé, accompagnés par deux agents.

- Pas trop tôt, souffla Tony en frottant ses mains l'un contre l'autre. C'est qu'on se gèle ici… Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le directeur nous a demandé de venir superviser l'arrivée de matériel de guerre…

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends râler alors qu'on demande des « agents chevronnés », ironisa Gibbs avec un petit sourire.

Ils firent un pas vers le camion qui n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux quand ils entendirent un crissement de pneus, ainsi que le bruit d'un moteur indiquant qu'un véhicule arrivait à plein régime.

Un énorme 4x4 noir déboula de la rue perpendiculaire à celle où ils se trouvaient et fonça sur le camion blindé, qu'il percuta sur le flanc. Ce dernier se renversa sur le côté et atterrit sur la voiture de l'agent Gibbs. L'ancien marine ainsi que l'italien avaient eu la présence d'esprit de se jeter sur le côté pour ne pas se faire écraser.

Le camion blindé se coucha sur le côté et glissa sur quelques mètres. Cinq personnes encagoulées sortirent du 4x4 désormais inutilisable, armes au poing et les pointèrent sur les agents du NCIS.

- Je ne pense pas, non, fit un des hommes encagoulés en regardant Gibbs qui allait prendre son arme à sa ceinture. Jetez-la plutôt. Jetez tous vos armes d'ailleurs.

Ils obéirent tous et les jetèrent à un mètre devant eux. Alors que quatre des inconnus tenaient en joue les agents, le cinquième, plus petit et plus menu que les autres, ce qui laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, surtout à cause des cheveux bruns dépassant de sa cagoule, se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le camion blindé couché.

Elle se pencha vers la fenêtre du conducteur et vit ce dernier ainsi que le passager en train d'essayer de se dégager. Sortant tranquillement un spray de sa poche, elle les endormit tous les deux en les gazant avant de se diriger vers l'arrière.

Crocheter la serrure fut un vrai jeu d'enfant et elle ouvrit la porte. L'homme chargé de surveiller les caisses était inconscient, son arme reposant à côté de lui.

La femme posa sa main à son oreille et murmura quelque chose. Quelques instants plus tard, un second 4x4 noir, plus gros que l'autre, déboulait dans la rue et se gara près du camion.

Trois personnes en sortirent et entreprirent de charger les caisses à l'intérieur de leur véhicule, aidés de la jeune femme. L'attention des autres se relâcha alors quelque peu, et Tony en profita pour se jeter sur l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre et l'italien lui attrapa le poignet qui tenait le revolver pour l'empêcher de tirer.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Gibbs se jeta à son tour sur celui de devant.

Ordonnant quelque chose à ceux qui chargeait, la femme se jeta à son tour dans la mêlée et décrocha un coup de pied dans le menton d'un des agents du NCIS, l'envoyant rouler par terre. Le deuxième fut plus rapide et se saisit de son arme avant d'abattre un des hommes encagoulé.

Puis ce fut la débandade. Alors que les inconnus finissaient de charger le plus rapidement possible les caisses dans la voiture, le reste essayait de maintenir les agents.

Tony et l'homme étaient d'ailleurs toujours en train de se battre à mains nues, tandis que Gibbs se battaient contre deux hommes. Le dernier agent était quand à lui en train d'affronter la femme qui le mit rapidement au tapis.

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient plus nombreux et surtout plus armés, les inconnus n'essayaient pas de tuer les agents, mais plutôt de les maitriser.

Enfin, la dernière caisse fut chargée et les hommes qui s'en chargeait crièrent un quelque chose dans une langue inconnue aux autres. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers le 4x4, sauf l'homme qui était toujours aux prises avec Tony. L'agent essayait par tous les moyens de lui arracher sa cagoule, quand la femme se précipita vers lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que Gibbs se jeta sur elle. Vive comme l'éclair, elle lui décrocha un uppercut dans la mâchoire et un coup de genou dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle.

Au même moment, l'homme encagoulé réussit à se débarrasser de Tony. Il ramassa une arme par terre, attrapa la femme par la main et ils se mirent à courir.

Le 4x4 noir avait disparu, ils prirent donc la rue perpendiculaire par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Tony se remit vite sur ses pieds, saisit une arme et se lança à leur poursuite.

- Tony, non ! cria Gibbs.

Mais l'italien n'avait que faire de ses remarques et leur couru après. Il les rejoignit assez vite et ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres derrière eux.

Ajustant son arme, il tira sur la femme qui courrait deux mètres derrière l'homme. La balle l'effleura sans vraiment la toucher, mais elle cria de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. L'homme fit volte face et se précipita vers elle pour la relever. Il visa Tony avec son arme, prêt à tirer. Au moment où il appuya sur la gâchette, la femme poussa très légèrement l'arme.

La balle toucha Tony au niveau de l'abdomen et il s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Le tireur recommença à courir, mais la femme resta à regarder Tony. Ce dernier cru un instant qu'elle allait venir pour l'achever, mais elle fit brusquement volte-face et grimpa dans la voiture noire garée un peu plus loin dans laquelle son coéquipier s'était déjà engouffré. Alors qu'il démarrait, la femme retira sa cagoule pour révéler le visage de Ziva David qui regarda Tony écroulé quelques mètres plus loin dans la rue avant que la voiture ne démarre sur les chapeaux de roues.

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Explosif ? ^ ^ _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Supergirl971 :**_ palpitant ? Ah, ça c'est un mot qui me plait bien ^ ^ Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**3 jours plus tôt…**_

Ziva David ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le visage d'Anthony DiNozzo qui la regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut toi, murmura-t-elle en se surélevant légèrement pour l'embrasser.

- Bien dormi ?

- Très bien.

Il se pencha à son tour pour l'embrasser et glissa sa main autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à lui. Alors que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, elle l'arrêta brusquement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'arriver _encore_ en retard au travail ! Et surtout de supporter les petits regards pleins de sous-entendus de tous les agents… Alors maintenant, va prendre ta douche ! ajouta-t-elle en commençant à le pousser hors du lit.

- Oh mais tu ne me jetteras pas dehors aussi facilement ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur elle pour la chatouiller tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle éclata de rire et le laissa poursuivre son petit jeu pendant quelques minutes avant de le pousser hors du lit.

- Allez dehors ! s'écria-t-elle. Et ne vide pas le ballon d'eau chaude !

- On mange ensemble ce midi ? demanda-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Bien sur. Et maintenant file !

Avec un grand sourire, il obéit et sortit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit le bruit de la douche. Avec un petit sourire, elle écarta les bras et s'étira longuement avant de s'étaler dans le lit. Soudain, son portable vibra, signe qu'elle venait de recevoir un SMS. Roulant sur le côté, elle se saisit de son téléphone. Le message venait de Kaleb, son équipier chez les Ombres.

« _RDV aujourd'hui 12 :00. Endroit habituel. Shalom alei'hem_(1) »

- Tony ! cria-t-elle.

- Oui ? lui répondit-il depuis la salle de bains.

- Je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié mais j'ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste ce midi qui est prévu depuis longtemps ! Je ne peux vraiment pas reporter, ça t'embête si on remet notre déjeuner à un autre jour ?

- Pas du tout ! Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Je ne pense pas, juste un contrôle, mais je l'ai déjà remit tellement de fois…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on aura bien d'autres déjeuner !

Satisfaite, Ziva effaça le message. Elle savait que Kaleb n'attendait pas de réponse et qu'il ne se formaliserait pas de son silence.

*** * ***

Comme d'habitude, elle arriva la première au NCIS. Malgré le fait que Tony et elle sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant un mois, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que leurs habitudes ne changent pas. C'était également pour elle un moyen de continuer son travail d'espionnage au sein du NCIS sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Après avoir déposé son sac et son manteau, elle se glissa à la place de McGee et retira le minuscule boitier noir qu'elle avait fixé derrière la tour de contrôle. Ce gadget avait été mis en place la veille et servait à récupérer toutes les données de l'ordinateur de l'agent (et pas la même occasion du reste de ceux de l'équipe et même de celui du directeur – bien qu'ils aient du affronter quelques difficultés de pare-feux pour l'ordinateur de ce dernier) sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Malheureusement, ce bijou de technologie avait un léger problème : il ne pouvait stocker que 24h de données et devait être vidé tous les jours pour être ensuite réutilisé.

Satisfaite, elle retourna à son bureau et travailla tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Gibbs arrive quelques minutes plus tard. McGee et Tony arrivèrent en même temps et ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire complice en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Ziva brancha le boitier noir sur son ordinateur et alla consulter les mails de l'équipe. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis quelques mois, surtout pour McGee et Abby qui ne correspondaient pratiquement que comme ça.

Avec Gibbs c'était plus compliqué. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il sache comment marchait sa boîte mail.

Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, elle débrancha le boitier et le mit dans son sac.

*** * ***

Ziva se gara devant le restaurant grec et sortit de sa voiture, son sac coincé sous le bras. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle n'avait pas été suivit et entra.

Elle adressa un signe de tête au serveur qui lui indiqua du menton le fond de la salle. Le remerciant d'un petit sourire, elle prit la direction qu'il lui donnait.

Kaleb était comme d'habitude assis à la table la plus reculée au fond. C'était la meilleure place du restaurant, car avait une vue d'ensemble sur le reste du restaurant sans pour autant pouvoir être vu. Il se leva en la voyant arriver pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ziva sourit. Elle adorait Kaleb et le connaissait depuis qu'ils avaient dix ans.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien et toi ?

- Je fais aller.

Elle s'assit face à lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur arriva et déposa sur la table un assortiment de différents plats grecs.

- J'avais prit la peine de commander.

- Tu as bien fait.

Elle attendit que le serveur soit repartit pour sortir de son sac le boitier noir qu'elle fit glisser sur la table.

- 24h d'enregistrement informatique du NCIS. Mais à mon avis, vous ne trouverez rien d'intéressant. Et si tu tiens encore à ta main droite, tu la retire immédiatement de cette délicieuse petite chose dont j'ignore le nom et que je risque de finir entièrement si tu ne me menace pas de ton arme pour que j'arrête, ajouta-t-elle en désignant du menton une des coupelles dans laquelle Kaleb était en train de tremper un morceau de pain.

Amusé, il obéit docilement. Alors qu'elle mangeait, il se prit à la détailler du regard. Elle paraissait heureuse. Plu détendue. Plus sûre d'elle. Il remarqua qu'elle faisait beaucoup plus attention à son apparence qu'autrefois.

Elle releva la tête, sentant son regard sur elle.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son petit sourire.

- Tu es très belle. Je ne l'avais pas assez remarqué. Et tu as changé en un mois. Tu es plus douce, plus détendue…

- Ne plus être recherchée par Interpol et la CIA est très relaxant, ironisa-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas que ça à mon avis…

Il la regarda longuement avant de se baisser pour fouiller dans son sac posé à ses pieds et en ressortit un dossier qu'il fit glisser sur la table.

Surprise, Ziva l'ouvrit.

- Nouvelle opération, dit-il tandis qu'elle prenait connaissance du dossier. Du matériel militaire va être livré dans trois jours dans un entrepôt ici, à DC.

- Pourquoi pas à Norfolk ?

- Ce matériel doit être très précieux pour qu'ils fassent ça incognito. Très peu de personnes doivent être au courant à mon avis. Dis à ton équipe que tu prends des congés pour retourner en Israël. Une semaine. Au cas où… Tu pourras toujours revenir plus tôt en disant à ton petit ami qu'il te manquait terriblement, ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial avant de se replonger dans le dossier. Une mission simple. Neutraliser quelques gardes. Crocheter une serrure. Rien qui ne lui résisterait. C'était même trop facile…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me cache Kaleb ?

- Rien.

- Menteur. Je te connais depuis l'école primaire, et tu n'as jamais su me mentir. Cette mission est trop facile, et on ne nous appellerait pas tous les deux si ça ne cachait pas quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, tu sais que ce c'est…

- C'est ton équipe qui va être chargée de l'arrivage. Les agents Gibbs et DiNozzo ainsi que deux autres agents du NCIS.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Tony ne m'a rien dit.

- Un mail que le directeur Vance a avant-hier du Secrétaire de la Marine. Les agents Gibbs et DiNozzo ne sont pas encore au courant. Ils devraient être prévenus aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi Nasser ne voulait pas m'informer de ce détail ? Il n'a pas confiance en moi ? Il pense que je n'accepterai pas si je savais que Gibbs et Tony étaient également de la partie ?

- Ziva… Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques c'est tout… Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne devra pas les tuer. Juste les maintenir tranquille. J'ai personnellement fait cette requête.

- Merci Kaleb. Je vais y aller.

Elle se leva et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir, il l'attrapa par la main et la serra. Elle lui sourit et se dégagea doucement, puis mit de l'argent sur la table et sortit.

*** * ***

Ziva frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de Vance. La voix du directeur l'invita à entrer.

- Bonjour Ziva, la salua-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je voudrais vous demander une semaine de congé. Je voudrais retourner en Israël car c'est l'anniversaire d'un de mes cousins et une grande fête est organisée. Elle durera sur quatre jours donc…

- Bien sur Ziva ! Quand souhaiteriez-vous partir ?

- Demain matin. Je suis désolée de vous prévenir aussi tardivement.

- Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Merci directeur. Bonne journée.

- A vous de même. Oh ! ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait sortir. Et faites donc monter les agents Gibbs et DiNozzo. J'ai à leur parler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ziva était en train de préparer son sac de voyage, y mettant pour la plupart des vêtements noirs et confortables dans lesquels elle pourrait bouger facilement ainsi qu'une paire de ranger et une paire de boots en cuir souple. Elle cherchait ce qui pouvait lui manquer quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Se retournant brusquement, elle jeta quelques vêtements de couleurs vives et plus légers, plus propice au voyage qu'elle était censée faire, dans son sac et alla ouvrir. Elle sue en voyant Tony sur le pas de la porte qu'elle avait bien fait.

- Salut, dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains pour l'embrasser. Tu es partie bien vite toute à l'heure.

- J'avais ma valise à faire, s'excusa-t-elle. Mon avion pour Tel-Aviv décolle tôt demain matin.

- Je peux entrer quand même ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il fit quelques pas dans l'appartement puis retira son manteau et le déposa sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Pourquoi Vance vous a-t-il convoqué, Gibbs et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, rien d'important, répondit-il sur un ton évasif en se penchant de nouveau pour l'embrasser.

Elle savait qu'il lui mentait. Cette cargaison devait vraiment être très précieuse pour qu'il n'ait pas le droit d'en parler.

Elle passa brusquement ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle, l'embrassant comme jamais auparavant. Un baiser passionné, presque désespéré.

- Waho… souffla Tony quand elle le lâcha en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. C'est en quel honneur ?

- Juste pour te dire que je t'aime…

Elle aussi elle mentait. Elle avait juste peur. Un horrible pressentiment lui serrait le cœur. Pour la première fois, ils seraient dans des camps ennemis. Et elle était la seule à le savoir.

- Je passais juste pour te dire au revoir. Tu vas me manquer pendant cette semaine. Amuse-toi bien.

- Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était partit. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, enleva les dernières affaires qu'elle avait mises et les remplaça par son arme et des munitions ainsi qu'une cagoule noire laissant juste voir ses yeux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était partie.

*** * ***

Les trois jours de préparation passèrent très rapidement. Ils s'entrainaient au combat au corps à corps, sachant que les armes ne seraient pas utilisées, à la demande de Nasser, leur chef. Ce dernier resterait à la « base » pendant l'opération, surveillant le tout de loin.

Ziva avait passé les trois jours à cogner un punching-ball avec rage, sous le regard de Kaleb qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle avait également passé beaucoup de temps à crocheter le modèle de serrure utilisé pour le camion, jusqu'à réussir à l'ouvrir en moins de cinq secondes.

Enfin, le grand soir était là. Tous étaient réunis dans l'ancienne usine de textiles abandonnée qui leur servait de QG. Ils seraient huit en tout sur l'opération, Kaleb, Ziva et un autre homme étant les seuls appartenant aux Ombres, les autres étant de simples mercenaires.

Ziva se tenait assise sur une caisse dans le hangar, un peu à l'écart des autres. Deux 4x4 ainsi qu'une voiture noire étaient garés, prêts à être utilisés.

Concentrée, elle astiquait soigneusement son arme, même si elle n'avait pas prévu de s'en servir. Elle portait pour l'occasion un jean noir et des rangers, sous un pull et une veste de même couleur. Ses mains étaient gantées et une cagoule était posée à côté d'elle.

Kaleb s'approcha d'elle.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le rassura d'un sourire quand elle vit Nasser s'approcher d'elle. Chef de leur cellule, elle ne connaissait pas son prénom. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, c'était un homme dans la force de l'âge qui en avait beaucoup vu dans sa vie. Fidèle aux Ombres, il était rentré à leur service après que sa femme et sa fille aient été tuées dans un attentat. Désormais, toute sa vie tournait autour de ce groupe.

- Tu es sûre que tu seras à la hauteur ? demanda-t-il à Ziva.

Pour toute réponse, elle arma d'un coup sec son révolver, ramassa sa cagoule, sauta de la caisse et alla s'installer à l'arrière d'un des 4x4. Kaleb retint un sourire amusé.

Nasser tapa dans ses mains, et en un clin d'œil, tous les véhicules étaient occupés. La mission commençait.

*** * *  
**

Ziva courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, à quelques mètres derrière Kaleb. Elle entendit Tony à quelques mètres derrière elle et redoubla de vitesse.

Soudain, elle entendit un coup de feu et sentit la balle la frôler sans la toucher, mais arrachant quand même de la chair. Hurlant de douleur, elle s'écroula au sol.

Kaleb fit volte face et se précipita vers elle, l'aidant à se relever. Regardant Tony, elle le vit qui ajustait de nouveau son arme pour lui tirer dessus. Puis Kaleb qui tendait lui aussi son révolver. Son habitude du terrain lui montra qu'il allait tirer en plein cœur.

Au moment où il appuyait sur la gâchette, elle poussa très légèrement le révolver, faisant dévier la trajectoire de la balle. Celle-ci toucha Tony dans l'abdomen, qui s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Sans y faire plus attention que ça, Kaleb se remit à courir vers la voiture noire qu'ils avaient pris soin de garer plus loin dans la rue.

Ziva resta à regarder de Tony, écroulé par terre. Son cœur lui disait d'aller le secourir, mais sa raison lui hurlait de s'enfuir. Et elle choisit la seconde option. Elle fit à son tour volte-face et s'engouffra dans la voiture noire sur le siège passager. Alors qu'elle retirait sa cagoule et jetait un dernier regard sur Tony, Kaleb démarrait sur les chapeaux de roues.

Les mains crispées sur le volant au point de rendre ses jointures blanches, il conduisit vite et bien, se glissant avec aisance dans la circulation jusqu'à sortir de la ville. Il s'enfonça dans une forêt sur un chemin plein d'ornières et ils finirent par déboucher dans une minuscule clairière où se trouvait une petite maison à l'air délabré. C'était là que lui et Ziva avaient logé les trois derniers jours. La Mini de l'israélienne se trouvait d'ailleurs garée devant.

Les deux équipiers n'avaient pas échangé un mot durant le trajet : Kaleb car il était trop concentré sur la route, Ziva car elle était trop en colère.

La voiture n'était même pas encore tout à fait arrêtée qu'elle jaillit de celle-ci et se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabane en claquant la porte derrière elle. Kaleb entra de la même manière quelques instants plus tard.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas tirer ! cria Ziva en faisant brusquement volte-face dès qu'il fut entré.

- Tu préférais quoi ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Que je le laisse te tuer ?

- La question n'est pas là ! Quand je te donne un ordre, tu le suis !

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu n'es pas mon boss Ziva ! cria Kaleb en la suivant alors qu'elle se détournait pour marcher à grands pas furieux à travers la pièce. Et entre la vie de ton américain et la tienne, mon choix est vite fait !

- IL S'APPELLE TONY ! hurla-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau pour regarder son équipier, les yeux pleins de rage.

Il y eu un brusque silence dans la pièce. Kaleb avait le souffle coupé par la violence du cri qu'elle venait de pousser et la rage qu'elle avait mis dedans. Quand à Ziva, elle respirait fortement, ne détournant pas le regard.

- Tu l'aimes ! réalisa-t-il brusquement. Tu l'aime cet américain ! J'aurai du m'en douter…

- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre Kaleb ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, c'est ma vie ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne !

- En quoi ça me concerne ? Peut-être parce tu es une taupe au NCIS et qu'il s'avère être ton équipier en plus de l'homme avec qui tu couches ? Peut-être que ça ne me concerne pas directement, mais je suis certain que Nasser sera très intéressé par contre !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit à Nasser !

Une expression de peur était apparue sur le visage de Ziva. Kaleb se radoucit quelque peu, malgré la colère qui l'habitait encore. Il comprenait Ziva. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit la protégée de Nasser, ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à la faire abattre de sang froid s'il pensait qu'elle représentait un risque potentiel pour les Ombres.

- Je ne lui dirai rien. Mais j'aimerai juste que tu te souviennes où est ta place.

- Elle est au côté des Ombres, et je ne l'oublie pas ! Depuis le temps que l'on se connait, tu mets en doute ma loyauté ?

- Ce n'est pas ta loyauté que je mets en doute, mais ton intégrité ! répliqua-t-il.

Elle allait répliquer, folle de rage, quand son portable sonna. Le nom de McGee s'affichait à l'écran. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer et se détourna quelque peu pour répondre.

- Allô ? … Oui McGee comment vas-tu ? … Quoi ? Comment va-t-il ? Oui… Très bien…. D'accord… Oui, je prends le premier avion pour Washington ! Je serai là demain matin au plus tôt… Oui… Merci… McGee ! Tiens-moi au courant… Merci.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna de nouveau vers Kaleb.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, mon petit ami viens de se faire tirer dessus, je dois donc rentrer de Tel-Aviv au plus tôt, ironisa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte à grand pas après avoir prit son sac et ses clés de voiture.

- Ziva ! Tu es blessée, lui rappela-t-il. Tu saignes, tu ne peux pas prendre ta voiture !

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Nasser ?

- Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre ! cria-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ziva conduisit doucement sur le chemin du retour, premièrement à cause de son bras qui la lançait terriblement et deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se faire arrêter par les flics.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin et, malgré la fatigue, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle resta une demi-heure sous le jet puis sortit et se mit en pyjama. Elle jeta ensuite les vêtements qu'elle avait porté dans un grand sac poubelle qu'elle irait jeter plus tard dans la première benne à ordure venue. Enfin, elle entreprit de soigner sa blessure elle-même en réussissant après de nombreuses grimaces de douleurs à la refermer par cinq points de sutures avant d'enrouler une bande autour de son bras.

Après quoi elle se connecta sur Internet et regarda les horaires de vol Tel Aviv / Washington. L'avion qu'elle aurait du prendre si elle s'était réellement trouvée à Tel-Aviv atterrissait à 7h12. Un rapide calcul lui permit d'évaluer qu'elle ne devait pas compter se présenter à l'hôpital avant 8h00.

Enfin, elle éteignit son ordinateur et tituba jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle s'écroula et réussit à grand peine à se glisser sous la couette. Quelques instants plus tard, elle dormait profondément.

Elle se réveilla à 7h00 en ayant l'impression d'avoir dormi trois minutes. Elle roula sur le côté et sortit de son lit, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir de sa chambre lui arracha un sourire. Ils n'auraient aucun mal à croire qu'elle venait de passer une nuit blanche dans l'avion.

Elle se traina jusqu'à la cuisine et mit la machine à café en route avant d'aller prendre une douche, après quoi elle enfila un fin chemisier à manches courtes sur un jean léger. Elle sortit également son sac de voyage et le remplit de vêtements légers puis glissa son passeport dans son sac à main. Afin de parachever son rôle de petite amie éplorée tout juste débarquée de Tel-Aviv, elle ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux et les noua en une queue-de-cheval lâche comme si elle s'était coiffée à la va-vite.

Revenue à la cuisine, elle se servit une tasse de café et sortit un reste de pain du placard et mangea, adossée au meuble de cuisine en réfléchissant. Le plus important maintenant était de vérifier que personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'aux Ombres. Elle espérait que Tony ne se rappellerait de rien, au pire de vagues détails.

Son portable sonna sur la table en affichant le nom de Kaleb. Ziva laissa sonner. Elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir crié après, mais ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'excuser. A la place du jeune homme, elle savait qu'elle aurait fait exactement la même chose.

Enfin vint l'heure de partir. Elle se saisit de son sac de voyage et de son sac à main et sortit avant d'héler un taxi dans la rue. Elle lui indiqua le nom de l'hôpital où avait été transporté Tony et lui demanda de prendre le chemin de l'aéroport. Au cas où.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le taxi se garait devant l'hôpital. Ziva paya et entra dans le bâtiment. Prenant une mine affolée, elle se dirigea en courant vers l'accueil.

- Bonjour, dit-elle à la réceptionniste. Je m'appelle Ziva David, je suis du NCIS. Un agent a été transporté hier soir en urgence. Il s'appelle Anthony DiNozzo.

- Oui c'est exact. Puis-je voir votre badge je vous prie ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Ziva en le sortant de son sac.

- Très bien. Deuxième étage, chambre 208.

L'israélienne la remercia et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. La première personne qu'elle vit en arrivant au deuxième étage fut McGee, assis sur un siège devant la chambre 208. Elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras quand il se leva.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en le serrant fortement.

- Je ne sais pas. Il est resté au bloc opératoire toute la nuit. Il vient juste d'en sortir, et Gibbs est en train de parler au médecin. Tu as une mine affreuse.

- Merci, sourit-elle. Je n'ai pas dormi dans l'avion, j'étais tellement inquiète... Tes explications étaient très vagues...

- Je sais. J'en suis désolé mais quand je t'ai appelé, je venais juste d'avoir Gibbs au téléphone qui m'avait réveillé en me disant que Tony venait de se faire tirer dessus et était transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital. Il ne m'a expliqué qu'après. Tu ne sais rien ?

- Absolument rien.

- Gibbs et Tony ont été envoyés par Vance, qui lui-même recevait des ordres du Secrétaire de la Marine, pour surveiller l'arrivée d'armes militaires. Une opération banale top-secrète, dont très peu de personnes étaient au courant. Assez pourtant pour qu'ils se fassent attaquer. Un groupe armé et cagoulé les a attaqué et menacé. Un des hommes est mort. La cargaison volée. Et quand Tony s'est lancé à la poursuite de deux des voleurs, il s'est fait tiré dessus par l'un d'eux. A part celui qui est mort, les autres se sont envolés.

- C'est pas vrai...

- Comme tu dis. Comme tu peux le deviner, j'ai prévenu Abby, qui est furieuse après Gibbs, qui lui-même est furieux contre Vance, qui lui est furieux contre le Secrétaire de la Marine.

- Tout le monde est furieux contre tout le monde donc ?

- Exact.

Ziva allait ajouter quelque chose quand Gibbs et un médecin sortirent de la pièce voisine à la chambre 208. En voyant l'israélienne qui le regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets, Gibbs esquissa un sourire rassurant. Ziva s'autorisa à respirer. Le médecin s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main.

- Mademoiselle David, je suppose ? fit le médecin tandis qu'elle lui serrait la main.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes sur la liste des personnes à prévenir de Mr DiNozzo.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Comme je disais à l'agent Gibbs, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais le coup n'était pas mortel et n'a perforé aucun organe vital. Cependant, il est encore fatigué et je préfère le garder en observation encore quelques jours.

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Bien sûr.

Le médecin s'écarta et elle entra dans la chambre 208, suivie de Gibbs et de McGee. Tony était allongé dans son lit, yeux mi-clos, le teint cireux. Il ouvrit les paupières en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant Ziva entrer. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Tandis que McGee souriait à la vue du couple, Gibbs tournait la tête en feignant de n'avoir rien vu.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser une minute tout seul, plaisanta Ziva.

Tony sourit et grimaça aussitôt sous la douleur.

- On ne te donne pas de morphine ? s'étonna McGee.

- Je n'ai pas envie de la prendre et de ressembler à un légume, expliqua Tony. Boss, continua-t-il en regardant Gibbs. Il faut que je te dise... J'ai blessé la femme au bras. Superficiellement je dirai... Et l'homme... Je...

- Chut, repose-toi Tony, murmura Ziva en appuyant une première fois sur le bouton envoyant de la morphine dans le corps de l'agent.

- Je... continua cependant l'italien d'une voix un peu endormie. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas me...tuer... Elle a...

- Tu nous raconteras plus tard, il faut que tu te reposes, continua Ziva en appuyant une deuxième fois sur le bouton.

- Elle a...dévié...l'arme...termina-t-il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, abruti par la morphine qu'elle lui injectait.

Ziva s'autorisa à respirer. Ce qu'il avait révélé n'était pas très capital, et les agents n'avaient pour le moment aucune preuve de sa culpabilité ou même de l'implication des Ombres dans l'affaire. Elle se tourna vers Gibbs, attendant de nouvelles directives qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- McGee, Ziva, vous retournez au NCIS et vous essayez de me trouver qui nous a doublés et qui est responsable du fait que Tony soit cloué dans ce lit. Vous travaillerez avec Abby. Je pense qu'elle est déjà briefée, ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé en direction de McGee. On instaurera des tours de garde pour Tony, afin qu'il ne soit jamais seul. Je prends le premier. Ziva tu prendras le second. McGee le troisième. Je veux que l'on attrape les responsables. Et vite. Au boulot.

* * *

_Une Ziva à double-face n'est-ce pas ? Plus préoccupée par le fait de faire taire Tony, maintenant que ce dernier est réveillé et se souvient qu'il a blessé la femme, ça sent légèrement le roussi pour notre israélienne, non ?_

_Review ?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

McGee laissa Ziva conduire sur le chemin vers le NCIS, ce qui lui valu de croire sa dernière heure arrivée une bonne dizaine de fois et de rendre les nombreux cafés qu'il avait avalé durant la nuit dès que la voiture fut arrêtée sur le parking du NCIS.

Ziva lui tapota gentiment le dos en signe de compassion puis attrapa son sac de voyage et son sac à main sur la banquette arrière.

Les portes de l'ascenseur avaient à peine fini de s'ouvrir qu'Abby sauta sur Ziva pour la serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

- Comment va Tony ? s'écria-t-elle. Je voulais venir à l'hôpital, mais McGee m'a dit que Gibbs préférai que je reste chez moi pour être opérationnelle aujourd'hui, alors j'ai appelé Gibbs mais son portable était coupé, alors qu'il dit justement qu'il ne faut jamais être injoignable, donc j'ai essayé de t'appeler aussi, mais ton portable était aussi coupé, ce qui est normal si tu étais dans l'avion, alors je suis venue ici et…

- Abby ! cria Ziva en la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle se calme. Tony va bien. Il est en vie. Les médecins veulent juste le garder en observation pendant quelques jours. Ne t'inquiète pas. Gibbs veut qu'on enquête. Alors retourne à ton labo. On doit être opérationnel à 100%, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Je vais avec elle voir ce qu'on a, dit McGee.

- Très bien. Moi je vais regarder qui pouvait avoir accès aux infos sur la mission. A toute à l'heure.

Chacun alla à son travail. Ziva s'assit à son bureau et soupira avant de poser sa tête sur le bureau. Elle était dans un vrai bourbier.

Se redressant, elle enleva sa veste d'un coup d'épaule et ralluma son portable. Elle avait reçu quatre SMS de Kaleb.

« _Ziva, je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Rappelle-moi._

_Ziva, Nasser est furieux. Il se pose des questions. Appelle-le pour le rassurer. Et appelle-moi aussi._

_Ziva, je sais que tu es furieuse, mais Nasser va finir par croire que tu as déserté ! Appelle-le !!!_

_Je sais que l'agent DiNozzo n'est pas mort. Zéèv a piraté les fichiers de l'hôpital. Nasser le sait aussi. Appelle-le au plus tôt, ou bien il va croire que tu nous as trahis._ »

Avec un soupir, elle lança une recherche rapide sur le personnel du Secrétariat de la Défense pouvant avoir un accès aux missions classées top-secrètes et se leva pour aller aux toilettes.

Elle vérifia qu'elle était seule puis composa le numéro de Nasser. Ce dernier décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Je peux savoir où tu es ? demanda-t-il.

- Au NCIS. Je m'assure que ma couverture ne saute pas vois-tu. Et la première étape était d'aller au chevet de Tony ! Maintenant, elle est de trouver des boucs émissaires sur lesquels le NCIS pourra s'intéresser !

- Ziva, si tu me refais un coup pareil, je te jure que…

- Tu me tueras ? Tu ne le feras pas Nasser, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Je te suis trop précieuse.

Sans attendre la réponse de son chef, elle raccrocha et sortit des toilettes. Elle constata avec soulagement que McGee n'était pas de retour. Elle s'installa à son bureau et vérifia où en était la recherche. Quelques instants plus tard, son collègue arrivait.

- Tu as quelque chose, demanda-t-il ?

- J'ai fait une recherche pour savoir qui au sein du Secrétariat de la Défense pouvait avoir accès aux infos. J'ai trois noms pour le moment. Je vais aller les donner à Abby.

- Très bien. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur ces armes pour voir quelles organisations terroristes pourraient y trouver leur profit.

Ziva finit d'imprimer les trois profils qu'elle avait trouvés et se leva. En passant devant le bureau de McGee, ce dernier releva la tête et l'examina.

- Tu t'es blessée ? demanda-t-il en fixant son bras.

Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça dans ses veines. Avec un petit sourire, elle fit un geste de la main signifiant que ce n'était pas important et répondit d'une voix détachée :

- Oui, rien de grave. Une mauvaise chute de cheval, mon bras a ripé contre une pierre tranchante. La prochaine fois je me souviendrai de ne pas trop exciter les pur-sang de mon oncle, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit puis retourna à son travail. Soulagée, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

La musique était bien sûr mise au maximum quand elle entra dans le labo d'Abby, et elle dut hurler pour se faire entendre. La scientifique s'empressa d'aller baisser le son avant de se tourner vers Ziva avec un sourire d'excuse. Cette dernière lui tendit les trois feuilles.

- Tu pourrais me faire une recherche sur ces trois-là ? demanda-t-elle. Pour voir s'ils seraient du genre à voler une cargaison d'armes de la marine par exemple.

Puis son regard se tourna vers l'ordinateur de la laborantine, et elle vit qu'une recherche était déjà en cours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-elle.

L'identité de la personne qui a tiré sur Tony. Dans la bagarre, il lui a arraché un bout de sa cagoule, et un peu de peau par la même occasion, suffisamment assez pour avoir de l'ADN. J'espère qu'on aura un recoupement.

- J'espère aussi, dit Ziva d'une voix blanche.

Elle déposa les feuilles sur le bureau et sortit du labo d'une démarche qu'elle espérait normale et détendue. Dans l'ascenseur, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de l'arrêter et de composer le numéro de Kaleb. Ce dernier décrocha rapidement.

- Ziva, je me faisais un sang d'encre ! s'écria-t-il. Je…

- Tais-toi et écoute-moi attentivement. Le NCIS a ton ADN. Tony a du t'arracher un bout de ta cagoule pendant que vous vous battiez et un peu de peau est partie avec. Suffisamment pourtant pour que notre scientifique puisse faire une comparaison ADN. Si jamais Nasser l'apprend, ou pire, si jamais elle trouve qui tu es et que Nasser l'apprend, tu es mort. Alors pars immédiatement.

- Ziva je ne peux pas ! Nasser me surveille, il craint que je ne te couvre ! Tu ne peux pas essayer de faire annuler les recherches, ou de détruire le fragment ADN ?

- Non je ne peux pas ! Tu ne la connais pas Kaleb, rien que pour le vol d'un cup-cake elle a mené une véritable investigation, alors pour une preuve aussi importante… Je ne peux rien faire Kaleb, je suis désolée.

- Je vais me débrouiller. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Ziva… Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi ?

- Je sais. Tu es comme mon frère Kaleb. Fais attention à toi.

Elle raccrocha et remit l'ascenseur en route. Arrivée à l'étage de l'open-space, elle rejoignit son bureau, l'estomac tordu par la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Kaleb.

Elle travailla pendant une heure comme un robot jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de McGee sonne. Ce dernier décrocha, échangea quelques mots puis raccrocha avant de composer un nouveau numéro. Il échangea à nouveaux quelques mots avec son interlocuteur puis raccrocha.

- Abby a trouvé quelque chose ! informa-t-il Ziva. Gibbs sera là dans dix minutes.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra tandis qu'elle accompagnait son collègue au laboratoire. Abby leur sauta pratiquement dessus et les traina jusqu'à son bureau.

- J'ai une correspondance pour l'ADN. Il s'agit de Kaleb Elbaz, né à Tel-Aviv en 1979, travaillant pour les services secrets. Il a été porté disparu il y a cinq ans, quand il a été enlevé par…tenez-vous bien…

- Les Ombres, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Gibbs à l'entrée du laboratoire. Leur chef s'avança d'un pas tranquille et déposa une légère bise sur la joue d'Abby.

- Comment le sais-tu ? s'écria-t-elle.

Sans répondre, il se tourna vers Ziva qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Gibbs et c'est non ! Je sais que vu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois avec Kort, tu voudrais que je ne me mêle pas de l'enquête mais je ne peux pas, c'est de Tony dont il s'agit, et je ne peux pas laisser ça impuni !

- Je n'allais pas dire ça. Est-ce que tu connais Elbaz ?

- Non, mentit-elle admirablement.

- Abby, ajouta Gibbs, fais-moi une recherche sur les noms d'emprunt qu'utilisais Elbaz avant sa disparition et vois si l'un deux correspond à une entrée sur le territoire.

- Déjà fait, et oui, une correspond. Dayane Benezra, arrivé de Tel-Aviv il y a deux semaines.

- Merci Abs. Quand à toi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ziva, c'est à ton tour d'aller au chevet de Tony.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du labo. Sentant des larmes brûlantes lui monter aux yeux, elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre ses affaires et de sortir de l'enceinte du NCIS. Elle prit la voiture qu'elle et McGee avaient empruntée et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Tout en conduisant, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kaleb. Il y eu plusieurs tonalités et elle tomba sur son répondeur.

- Kaleb, je t'en prie, rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message ! Ils savent qui tu es, ils savent que les Ombres sont impliqués et ils savent sous quel nom d'emprunt tu es entré aux Etats-Unis. Kaleb, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Nasser ne l'apprenne ! Il faut que tu t'enfuies ! Rappelle-moi aussi vite que possible, je t'en prie !

Elle raccrocha, sentant la peur monter de plus en plus.

*** * ***

McGee soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites après avoir passé tant d'heures devant son ordi à faires des recherches sur les Ombres. Il avait ressortit les vieux dossiers, essayé de faires des recoupements mais ils devaient bien avouer qu'il tournait en rond.

Tout le monde était fatigué, et Gibbs était d'ailleurs partit se chercher un énième café pour tenir le coup.

Soudain, une icône clignota sur son ordinateur. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il vérifia plusieurs fois, puis composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

- Boss, dit-il, je crois qu'on a un problème !


	6. Chapter 6

_**SuperGirl971 :**_ la question est donc de savoir si je suis une auteure sadique ou non ! ^ ^ Merci pour ta review en tout cas, contente que ma fic te plaise ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Tony ouvrit doucement les yeux et tourna la tête. Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant Ziva assise dans le fauteuil près de son lit, en train de dormir profondément en ronflant doucement. Il tendit la main et toucha doucement la sienne. La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital de Tony.

Elle sourit en le voyant réveillé et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Désolée de m'être endormie.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Gibbs m'a dit que tu n'avais pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et que tu n'arrêtes pas depuis.

- Il faut trouver les responsables.

- Il faut que tu te reposes aussi, crazy ninja chick, plaisanta-t-il en employant son surnom.

- Tu peux parler, my little hairy butt, répliqua-t-elle.

Tony se décala dans son lit pour lui faire de la place et tapota le vide à côté de lui avec un sourire aguicheur qu'elle lui rendit avant de se lover contre lui. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas loin de dix-sept heures.

- Je vais devoir repartir dans une demi-heure pour que McGee prenne ma place. J'espère qu'ils ont avancé pendant que je n'étais pas là.

*** * ***

Gibbs lu et relu encore le dossier que McGee lui avait donné. Ce dernier affichait une mine d'outre-tombe. Enfin, l'ancien marine soupira et reposa le dossier sur son bureau avant de lever les yeux vers son agent.

- Redis-moi comment tu as trouvé tout ça.

- C'est mon anti-virus. Il s'est brusquement alarmé en disant qu'un programme non-autorisé était en train de recopier le contenu de mon ordinateur en temps réel. Le plus étrange, c'était que ce n'était pas via un autre ordinateur, mais que c'était sur le mien ! J'ai donc cherché une espèce de clé USB et j'ai trouvé ça, dit-il en désignant le minuscule boîtier noir à peine plus grand qu'une phalange enveloppé dans un sac en plastique sur le bureau de Gibbs. Ce qui veut dire que la personne l'ayant posé travaille pour nous. J'ai donc amené le boîtier à Abby pour qu'elle recherche des empreintes et elle en a trouvé trois très nettes. Une inconnue, une appartenant à Kaleb Elbaz et une...

- A Ziva, soupira Gibbs. Continue.

- Je sais que dès ce moment j'aurai du tout vous dire, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai commencé par faire en vous appelant en premier lieu avant de me rétracter. Je voulais absolument être certain de sa culpabilité. Alors j'ai vérifié les listes d'embarquement des aéroports de Washington sur les vols en partance pour Tel-Aviv : le jour où devait partir Ziva, elle n'était enregistrée dans aucun aéroport. J'ai visionné les bandes vidéo, on ne la voit nulle part. Idem pour les aéroports de Tel-Aviv avec cette fois des vols en partance de Washington. A ce moment-là, je sais que j'aurais, enfin, que Abby et moi, puisqu'elle savait aussi, aurions du vous informer, mais je me refusais tout simplement à reconnaitre les faits. En dernier recours, j'ai consulté mes appels et j'ai regardé où était arrivé l'appel que j'ai passé à Ziva après que Tony se soit fait tiré dessus. Elle était aux environs de Washington. Et...

McGee sembla hésiter à continuer mais Gibbs le pressa du regard. Avec un soupir, il continua :

- Vous vous souvenez que Tony a dit que la femme qui accompagnait celui avec qui il s'était battu ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir le tuer ? Et qu'il l'avait blessé au bras ?

- Oui.

- Ziva a un bandage sur le bras. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombé de cheval chez son oncle, mais comme nous avons la certitude qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds à Tel-Aviv...

- C'est bon McGee, l'interrompit Gibbs en levant la main. Ziva ne va pas tarder à rentrer à mon avis et ce sera ton tour d'aller veiller Tony. Fais comme si de rien n'était avec elle. Apporte le dossier à Tony et met-le au courant. On ne prévient pas Vance pour le moment. Tout ça reste entre nous.

- Vous êtes sur pour Tony...?

- Il a le droit de savoir.

- Très bien.

McGee ramassa le dossier et le remit dans son pochette en carton puis prit sa veste. Gibbs lui jeta les clés d'une voiture et l'agent se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il allait appuyer sur le bouton quand les portes s'ouvrirent et Ziva en sortit, manquant de lui rentrer dedans.

- Salut ! dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop précipitée. Comment va Tony ? Et toi ?

- Tony va bien, et moi aussi, répondit-elle d'un ton surpris. Merci. C'est à ton tour d'y aller ?

- Oui, je vais rester avec lui ce soir, dit-il en s'engouffrant dans la cabine et en appuyant une première fois sur le bouton pour mettre l'ascenseur en marche.

- C'est quoi ce dossier ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le...L'avancement de l'enquête, répondit-il en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton.

Enfin, les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur se mit en marche. McGee s'autorisa à respirer.

Ziva su à la minute où ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de McGee que sa couverture avait sauté. Comment, elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être avait-il fait le lien entre sa blessure et ce qu'avait dit Tony, ou peut-être, pire, avait-il trouvé le boîtier. Le fait était qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité au NCIS. Le dossier sur "l'avancement de l'enquête" qu'avait McGee contenait très certainement les preuves de sa culpabilité, et nul doute qu'il allait tout révéler à Tony. Et si McGee savait, cela voulait bien évidemment dire que Gibbs aussi, ainsi qu'Abby. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas décidés à l'arrêter pour le moment, sinon elle aurait déjà des menottes aux poignets et se ferait interroger par Gibbs.

Elle se rendit à son bureau et salua d'un sourire Gibbs qui le lui rendit. Il jouait la comédie à merveille.

*** * ***

McGee regarda Tony d'un air ennuyé tandis que ce dernier lisait et lisait encore le dossier, cherchant la moindre faille, la moindre erreur. Qu'il ne trouvait pas.

- Ecoute Tony...commença McGee d'un ton prudent.

- Laisse-moi, répondit ce dernier d'une voix glaciale.

- Tony...

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! cria-t-il.

Sans un mot, McGee se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte, il murmura un "je suis désolé" auquel Tony ne répondit pas. Quand il sortit de l'hôpital, l'italien était toujours plongé dans le dossier, mâchoires serrées.

*** * ***

Ziva travailla pendant deux heures, veillant à ce que rien dans son comportement ne mette la puce à l'oreille de Gibbs. Il ne devait surtout pas deviner qu'elle savait qu'ils l'avaient percé à jour. Elle travailla donc avec acharnement et demanda à partir vers vingt heures, ce que son patron accepta.

Elle ramassa tranquillement ses affaires, éteignit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

A peine les portes s'étaient-elles refermées sur elle que le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

- Agent Gibbs.

- Bonjour, ici le Washington Hospital Center, où nous a été transporté l'agent DiNozzo hier soir.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un de votre agence est venu le chercher ?

- Pas que je sache. Ne devait-il pas rester en observation pour quelques jours ?

- Normalement si. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait disparu.

*** * ***

Cent mètres après avoir passé l'enceinte du NCIS, Ziva appuya sur l'accélérateur et sa Mini, qu'elle avait été cherché chez elle plus tôt dans la journée, fit un bond en avant. En moins de dix minutes, elle était garée devant son appartement.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et la verrouilla. En grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement, elle songeait qu'elle devait disparaitre. Faire son sac, prendre la voiture. L'abandonner dans la forêt. Retrouver Kaleb. Qu'ils s'enfuient tous les deux. Ils étaient tous deux en danger.

Elle glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte qu'elle ferma du pied derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait de quelques pas dans son appartement, Tony sortit de l'ombre de la porte derrière elle.

- Bonsoir mon cœur, dit-il d'une voix dénuée de sentiment avant de l'assommer d'un coup de crosse de revolver derrière la nuque.


	7. Chapter 7

_**maddieaddisson :**_ Tout d'abord, c'est un vrai plaisir de recevoir une review de ta part ! Contente que ma fic te plaise, c'est vrai qu'elle détonne sur les autres d'NCIS que j'ai eu l'habitude de lire, mais il n'y a que moi pour être assez maso et me lancer dans un truc pareil où je sais que je recevrai des tas de "noon mais ça va pas la tête de faire de Ziva une méchante, c'est n'importe quoi !" (si, si, je te jure que j'ai reçu ça !). . . Enfin bref =P. Et pour la confrontation Tony/Ziva, ne t'inquiète pas : la voilà ! Le chapitre que j'ai d'ailleurs le préféré écrire ^^

_**supergirl971 :**_ ah pour les explications, c'est sûr, là va y'en avoir ! Quand à savoir si ça va s'arranger entre eux . . . hum, ça ça se saura plus tard ! =P Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Ziva ouvrit difficilement les yeux et grimaça aussitôt. Une forte douleur lui vrillait l'arrière du crâne. Elle essaya de bouger et constata bien vite qu'elle était assise sur une chaise et que ses poignets étaient liés dans son dos aux barreaux, de même que ses chevilles qui étaient quand à elles attachées aux pieds de la chaise.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était très faiblement éclairée et elle eut beaucoup de mal à distinguer un fauteuil à un mètre devant elle. Elle attendit que ses yeux se soient habitués à la pénombre et réussi à reconnaitre une espèce de buffet au fond, vraisemblablement recouvert d'un drap. A un mètre d'elle se trouvait un rouleau de corde, sûrement la même que celle que son ravisseur avait utilisée pour l'attacher.

Soudain, quelqu'un bougea à sa droite. L'inconnu s'approcha d'elle et alluma au passage l'ampoule qui pendait à nue au plafond, ce qui éblouit la jeune femme en premier lieu, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Ziva eut un sursaut de stupeur en constatant que l'inconnu s'avérait être Tony, qui devait normalement se trouver dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle eut un frisson d'angoisse en constatant que les yeux de l'italien étaient froids et absolument dénués de sentiments. Sa peur augmenta quand elle remarqua le revolver qu'il avait négligemment posé sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas papoter gentiment.

- Tony...commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tais-toi.

Le ton était froid, sans appel. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas ça qui allait décourager l'israélienne, puisqu'elle murmura à nouveau son prénom. Le coup partit net, sec et froid et la main du jeune homme s'abattit sur sa joue, projetant avec violence la tête de la brune sur le côté. Elle accusa sans rien dire.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu, Ziva. Je pose des questions. Tu réponds. Si tu me mens ou si tu ne veux rien me dire, je serai obligé d'employer la force. Compris ?

Elle frissonna en le regardant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle. Une lueur vengeresse. Elle resta visiblement silencieuse trop longtemps à son goût puisqu'il la gifla une nouvelle fois.

- Compris ? répéta-t-il.

- Compris.

- Bien. Commençons. Ziva David, fais-tu partie du groupe terroriste connu sous le nom des Ombres ?

Elle ne répondit rien. De toute manière, elle savait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle savait également que pour lui, elle n'avait plus la moindre importance. Elle n'était qu'une traîtresse. La Ziva David qu'il avait connu était morte pour lui.

Le silence de l'israélienne déplut à Tony, qui se leva pour la frapper une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, répondit-elle hâtivement.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, je suis membre des Ombres.

- Es-tu entré de ton plein gré au sein de ce groupe ? Travailles-tu chez eux pour le compte d'une autre agence gouvernementale que le NCIS ou bien pour une mission secrète au sein du NCIS visant à te faire introduire chez les Ombres ?

- Non. Je fais parti de ce groupe et je revendique chaque acte que j'ai commis.

Elle remarqua que les mâchoires de Tony se crispèrent à sa dernière réponse. Il aurait sûrement préféré que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mascarade, et qu'elle soit en réalité sous couverture. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Quel est le nom de ton supérieur ? continua-t-il sur le même ton froid.

- Je ne dirai rien.

- Quel est le nom de ton supérieur ? répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

- Tu me tueras de toute manière, Tony. Je ne révèlerai rien. J'agis pour une cause juste.

- Dis-moi son nom ! hurla-t-il en se levant.

Il lui décrocha un coup de poing qui la fit saigner du nez. Elle vit pendant quelques instants des étoiles tourner devant ses yeux avant de le regarder de nouveau en face. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue en le voyant hors de lui, ses yeux remplis de haine.

- Laisse-moi m'expliquer, supplia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi t'accorderais-je ce privilège ?

- Car l'opinion que tu as de moi est désormais basée sur de simples mots. Laisse-moi m'expliquer. Laisse-moi te donner ma version. Je doute qu'elle changera quoi que ce soit à ton opinion, mais j'aimerais que tu écoutes mon point de vue.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants puis eu un petit sourire ironique en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, son arme toujours posée sur ses genoux.

- Très bien. Je t'écoute.

- Je suis entrée au service des Ombres quand j'avais 21 ans. C'est mon chef de cellule actuel qui a pris contact avec moi. Après l'attentat qui avait causé la mort de Tali. Si je suis entrée à leur service, c'était pour la venger.

- Je croyais qu'elle était morte dans un attentat suicide ?

- C'est ce qu'on a voulu nous faire croire. Mais mon chef m'a montré des preuves. Un… homme politique –elle cracha le mot comme une insulte- avait monté le coup pour s'assurer des voix en menant une grande enquête par la suite et en arrêtant les « responsables », des fanatiques qu'il avait trompé et tué pour garantir leur silence. Il se fichait des dommages collatéraux. C'est pour ça que je suis entré à leur service. Nous ne tuons que les hommes politique qui se croient au dessus des lois et font ce que bon leur semble sans se soucier des victimes comme ce fut le cas pour ma sœur. Tu peux vérifier. Les attentats que nous avons menés n'ont jamais tué d'autres personnes que celles que nous visions.

- D'où connais-tu Kaleb Elbaz ?

- Nous étions en primaire ensemble. Il a rejoint les Ombres un peu avant moi, après que des Américains aient tué « par accident » toute sa famille en pensant qu'ils étaient un danger potentiel. Ils sont entrés un soir chez lui en force et ont tué son père et sa mère devant ses yeux avant d'abattre sa petite sœur qui entrait dans la pièce en ce moment. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue et croyaient que c'était un terroriste qui entrait. L'enquête a ensuite révélée que les terroristes qu'ils avaient cru tuer résidaient deux rues plus loin. Kaleb a survécu car il était caché dans un placard. J'ai découvert qu'il faisait parti des Ombres uniquement parce que nous avons été mis dans la même équipe quand je suis entrée dans le service actif, quelques mois avant d'intégrer le NCIS.

- C'est lui qui m'a tiré dessus ?

- Oui, mais uniquement parce que tu allais me tirer dessus. Il a fait ça pour me protéger. Nous ne devions même pas tirer ni nous battre contre vous lors de cette mission. Les armes n'étaient là que pour vous tenir tranquille !

- A quoi les armes que vous avez volées devaient-elles servir ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Mon chef m'a juste dit que nous devions les voler !

- Et tu as obéi comme un brave petit chien ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! cria-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais eu à faire les choix que j'ai fait Tony ! Jamais !

- Ça ne t'as pas empêché de me mentir ! répliqua-t-il. Tu t'es servi de moi ! Je n'ai été qu'un jouet entre tes mains !

- C'est faux ! hurla-t-elle.

- C'est vrai !

Il s'était dès à présent levé et pointait son arme sur elle. Alors elle comprit. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle fasse partie d'une organisation terroriste qui le dérangeait. C'était le fait qu'il pensait qu'elle l'avait manipulé depuis le début. Qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui.

- Je t'ai uniquement menti sur le fait que j'appartiens aux Ombres, jamais sur mes sentiments ! Je t'aime, que tu le croies ou non !

- TU MENS ! hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

- Tu veux me tuer Tony ? dit-elle alors d'une voix très calme. Fais-le. Si tu penses que c'est juste alors fais-le. De toute manière, rien de ce que je ne dirai pour ma défense ne te convaincra. Tu essaies de faire mon procès, mais je connais déjà la sentence. Alors tue-moi.

Les yeux étincelants de colère, il pointa son arme à quelques centimètres du front de la jeune femme et retira la sécurité. Son bras était tendu à l'extrême et ses tendons ressortaient fortement. Les mâchoires serrées, il la regardait avec haine. Elle soutint son regard.

Son doigt se posa sur la gâchette.


	8. Chapter 8

_**SuperGirl971 :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! =) Voici donc sans plus attendre l'avant-dernier chapitre de ma fic !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Tony et Ziva restèrent à se fixer du regard. Les yeux de l'italien étaient remplis de haine et de colère ; ceux de l'israélienne étaient embués par les larmes.

Finalement, et très lentement, Tony abaissa son arme. Ziva s'autorisa alors à respirer.

- Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Et je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Tu paraitras devant un tribunal pour ce que tu as fais. Mais avant ça… J'aimerai te montrer certaines choses.

Il s'éloigna d'elle alla fouiller dans une mallette posée sur un buffet plus loin. Il en sortit diverses choses, dont un épais dossier qu'il ramena avec lui.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Dans ta cave. Une chance que ton propriétaire les ait faites insonoriser, répondit-il sans la regarder. Voici, ajouta-t-il en sortant une feuille du dossier, l'organigramme de l'organisation hiérarchique des Ombres. Nous pensons qu'à sa tête se trouve un directeur dirigeant six cellules elles-mêmes commandées par un chef de cellule. La cellule est quand à elle divisée en plusieurs équipes. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui.

- Ton chef de cellule s'appelle-t-il Nasser ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, Ziva ne répondit rien. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Et s'il connaissait son nom, pourquoi le lui avait-il demandé ? Pour tester sa loyauté envers les Ombres bien sûr…

- Je vais prendre ton silence comme un oui. Voici un coli qui t'a été livré toute à l'heure, je l'ai pris en même temps que toi.

Il se leva à nouveau de son fauteuil et alla chercher une glacière en plastique bleu dans un coin de la pièce. Une enveloppe était scotchée sur le couvercle. Tony la détacha et l'ouvrit, puis lut le message à voix haute.

_- "Ma chère Ziva. J'espère que ma confiance en toi a des raisons d'être et que tu ne nous as pas trahis. Les Sept se rencontrent demain à 9h. Je te veux présente. Endroit habituel. J'espère que ce petit présent te rappellera que ta vie dépend de ton importance et de ta loyauté au sein des Ombres. Nasser._ Bien sur, la lettre est tapée à l'ordinateur. Voyons ce qu'est ton petit cadeau, susurra-t-il.

Il saisit le couvercle de la glacière et le souleva. Ziva retint un hurlement et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues en voyant ce qu'était son « présent ».

A l'intérieur de la glacière, entourée par une multitude de glaçons se trouvait la tête de Kaleb, qui la regardait de ses yeux vitreux. La peau était d'un blanc laiteux tirant légèrement sur le bleu.

Tony réprima un haut-le-cœur en le voyant.

- Kaleb…murmura Ziva. Oh non, Kaleb…

Tony laissa retomber le couvercle de la glacière, cachant la vue de la tête de Kaleb à Ziva. Cette dernière pleurait toujours. Tony se rassit dans le fauteuil avec un soupir.

- Charmant, commenta-t-il. Vérifier ta loyauté... Qu'avait donc fait Elbaz pour mériter ça ?

- Il avait été identifié par Abby...

- Ziva...

La voix de l'italien s'était faite légèrement plus douce. Il claqua des doigts devant le visage de la jeune femme pour attirer son attention. Cette dernière sembla sortir de sa torpeur et le regarda fixement.

- Le lieu dont Nasser parle dans son mot...Où se trouve-t-il ?

- Je ne dirai rien.

- Bon sang David ! s'énerva-t-il. Ce sont des terroristes ! Ils tuent des gens et ils te manipulent, car quoi que tu t'obstines à penser, il y a des dommages collatéraux ! Et maintenant, ils viennent de tuer ton équipier ! Aide-nous à le venger en nous disant le nom de ce putain d'endroit !

- Même si je vous le dis, vous ne pourrez rien faire... Le directeur des Ombres est très prudent : à chacun de ses déplacements, il fait installer une bombe dans le bâtiment où a lieu la rencontre. La bombe est reliée à son pacemaker et se désactive grâce à un code connu de lui seul. S'il vient à mourir, le compte à rebours s'enclenche à la seconde où les battements de son cœur s'arrête, et rien ne peut le désactiver.

- Ziva, ne fait pas l'imbécile ! Il te reste une chance de t'en sortir, ne la gâche pas en t'obstinant à rester loyale à ce groupe de terroristes !

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris Tony ? La partie est finie pour moi...

Elle se mura ensuite dans un silence obstiné. Tony essaya bien de la faire parler mais sans succès. A bout de nerfs, il finit par sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il revint vingt minutes plus tard, un verre d'eau à la main et s'approcha de Ziva.

- Bois, ordonna-t-il. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

Elle obéit docilement et avala deux gorgées d'eau pendant qu'il l'aidait en lui penchant le verre.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini.

- Tu crois que ça suffira à excuser tout ce que tu as fait ? ironisa-t-il.

- Je ne m'excusais pas pour ça.

- Pour quoi alors ?

- Pour ça ! dit-elle en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, miraculeusement libérée, et en lui décrochant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya rouler par terre où il demeura inconscient.

*** * ***

Tony fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il grogna de douleur et se massa la nuque avant de décrocher.

- DiNozzo ! hurla la voix de Gibbs. Bon Dieu, mais où est-ce que tu es ? On a passé la nuit à te chercher !

- Dans la cave de Ziva, grogna Tony.

- QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-bas ?

- Je l'ai attendu chez elle pour lui poser quelques questions.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de tes méthodes. Où est Ziva ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

- Pour faire court, Kaleb Elbaz est mort. Ziva a reçu sa tête dans une glacière comme cadeau avec un mot de la part d'un certain Nasser, qui se trouve être son chef de cellule. Je te raconterai en détails plus tard. Nasser lui a donné un rendez-vous pour 9h en disant que les "Sept" se réunissaient. Je pense qu'il s'agit des six chefs de cellule des Ombres et de leur directeur. Et là elle m'a assommé et elle a visiblement, pris ma voiture, ajouta-t-il après avoir fouillé les poches de sa veste et constaté que ses clefs de voiture avaient disparu.

- Il est 8h35 Tony. Où a lieu le rendez-vous ?

- Je n'en sais rien, elle n'a rien voulu me révéler. Mais ma voiture est équipée d'un traceur GPS. Tu n'as qu'à demander à McGee de faire des recherches dessus, et on trouvera sa position exacte.

- On arrive tout de suite, je passe te chercher.


	9. Epilogue

_**SuperGirl971 :**_ Ah je ne dis rien, mais ne n'inquiètes pas, toutes tes questions vont trouver une réponse avec cet épilogue ! Merci de ta review ! =)

**_Polichinelle SGC :_** La réaction de Tony extrême ? C'est vrai que certains de mes lecteurs sur mon blog m'ont dit la même chose, en plus qu'ils ne verraient jamais Tony frapper Ziva. Mais moi je vois les choses comme ça : il l'aime. Il est même fou amoureux d'elle. Quand elle était accusée par la CIA, il n'a jamais douté d'elle même si les preuves montraient qu'elle était coupable, il a même mis sa carrière et sa vie en jeu pour la sauver. Et là il apprend (et même pas par elle qui lui avoue, mais par un dossier) qu'en fait elle est tout ce pourquoi elle était accusée. Qu'elle espionne le NCIS. Qu'au passage elle s'est sûrement servie de lui. Et que la Ziva qu'il connaissait n'était sûrement qu'un rôle. A partir de ce moment-là, et voyant qu'elle n'est absolument pas en train de se repentir mais qu'elle revendique même ses actes, je ne trouve pas vraiment que sa réaction soit extrême ^^. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =)

* * *

**Epilogue**

Tony entendit la voiture de Gibbs avant même de la voir tourner au coin de la rue. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard devant lui dans un crissement de pneus. L'italien bondit sur le siège passager, salua rapidement son patron et constata avec surprise qu'Abby et McGee étaient sagement assis sur la banquette arrière. McGee avait d'ailleurs son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il leur adressa un sourire et eut tout juste le temps de boucler sa ceinture avant que Gibbs n'appuie sur l'accélérateur. La voiture fit un bon en avant et l'italien fut plaqué contre son siège.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris à la fin ? vociféra Gibbs. Je peux comprendre ta colère Tony, mais tu es un agent fédéral, et tu es tenu de respecter la loi ! Tu n'as pas à te lancer comme ça dans une guérilla personnelle !

- Je sais boss…répondit piteusement le concerné.

- Alors pourquoi…

- Boss ! l'interrompit soudainement McGee. La voiture de Tony s'est arrêtée…Près d'un entrepôt sur les docks. Le numéro…57.

Gibbs appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Il était 8h51.

*** * ***

Ziva coupa le moteur et regarda l'entrepôt dans lequel devait avoir lieu le rendez-vous. Elle se pencha sur le siège passager et baissa le pare-soleil avant de s'examiner d'un œil critique dans le petit miroir. Avant d'avoir « emprunté » la voiture de Tony, elle avait fait un saut chez elle pour se changer et nettoyer le sang sur son visage. Même s'il ne restait plus aucune trace, elle préféra vérifier encore une fois. Elle s'assura ensuite que la mallette était toujours à sa place à côté d'elle.

Rassurée sur ce point, elle se tassa dans le siège de la voiture et attendit.

D'où elle était garée, à moitié cachée derrière un container, elle avait une vue parfaite sur l'entrepôt et pouvait tout voir sans être vue.

A 8h55, une première berline noire arriva, bientôt suivie par trois autres. Les chefs de cellule en sortirent et se serrèrent la main avant d'entrer dans l'entrepôt.

A 8h57, les deux dernières berlines arrivèrent, suivies de près par une longue limousine d'un noir brillant.

Une fois que les trois hommes furent entrés, Ziva attendit quelques instants qu'il soit complètement 9h et ramassa la mallette avant de sortir à son tour et laissa les clés de la voiture sur le siège conducteur.

D'un pas tranquille, elle se dirigea vers l'entrepôt et resserra sur son corps les pans du long manteau qu'elle avait enfilé.

A l'intérieur, disposés en demi-cercle, se trouvaient les chefs de cellule ainsi que leur directeur. Ils étaient tous assis dans de larges fauteuils de cuirs face à une table basse. Tout avait été spécialement transporté pour l'occasion.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, Ziva constata que la bombe était déjà en place non loin de là.

Elle tira la porte derrière elle et tourna le verrou avant de se diriger vers les sept hommes.

- Quel plaisir de te voir, ma chère Ziva ! la salua Nasser, qui était assis à la droite du directeur.

- Si j'ai bien compris tout ce que nous racontais Nasser, ajouta le directeur, vous n'avez pas été très présente pour les Ombres ces derniers jours ?

- J'étais occupée ailleurs, répondit Ziva sur un ton poli mais froid. Je devais m'assurer de ne pas faire sauter ma couverture. Heureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas.

- Pas comme pour ce cher Elbaz, commenta le directeur avec un petit sourire, en remarquant au passage le tressaillement de la jeune femme à l'évocation du nom de son ancien équipier. Avez-vous ce que l'on vous a demandé ?

Sans répondre, elle s'approcha de la table basse et déposa la mallette dessus. Elle commença à l'ouvrir puis arrêta brusquement son geste. Le visage grave, elle posa ses yeux sur le directeur des Ombres.

- Je voulais savoir… dit-elle d'une voix douce. Combien d'Ombres ont été abattues parce que vous les soupçonniez de vous avoir trahi ? Et combien de personnes innocentes ont été sacrifiées lors de nos attentats ?

- Voyons, mademoiselle David, répondit le directeur. Mieux que personne, vous savez bien que nous ne devons prendre aucun risque. Et que chaque mission comporte des sacrifices.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit alors la mallette d'un geste sec et en sortit deux armes automatiques. Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu faire un geste, elle abattit cinq des six chefs de cellule d'une balle en pleine tête. Emme s'arrêta une seconde devant Nasser et murmura :

- Vous avez été si gentil avec moi…

Avant de l'abattre froidement de la même manière que les autres.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le directeur et braqua ses deux armes sur lui. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air parfaitement calme.

- Voyons, mademoiselle David… Vous savez très bien que le compte à rebours se mettra en marche à la seconde où mon cœur cessera de battre. Ne faites pas cette bêtise.

Sans un mot, elle vida ses deux chargeurs sur lui.

*** * ***

Gibbs et son équipe étaient sortis de la voiture un peu avant que les premiers coups de feu ne se fassent entendre. Même Abby avait exceptionnellement eu le droit de les accompagner, tant elle avait insisté.

Quand les premiers coups de feu retentirent, ils se baissèrent tous instinctivement et ceux qui possédaient une arme la sortir. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

Tony essaya sans succès d'ouvrir la porte ; les balles n'eurent aucun effet sur la serrure.

Il tambourina alors à la porte en hurlant le prénom de Ziva.

*** * ***

Cette dernière regardait toujours le corps désormais sans vie du directeur, sourde aux hurlements de Tony. Elle tourna la tête vers la bombe et vit que le décompte annonçait 50 secondes.

Elle alla tranquillement s'asseoir devant l'engin, adossée à une caisse, puis sortit son téléphone portable et appela Gibbs. Ce dernier décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Ziva, sors de là ! hurla-t-il.

- Non Gibbs, répondit-elle d'un ton très calme. Eloignez-vous du bâtiment jusqu'à la voiture de Tony. Elle est derrière le container rouge. Je ne voudrais pas que l'explosion vous touche.

- L'explo… ?! Sors de la tout de suite !

- Gibbs, je vous en prie…supplia-t-elle. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

- C'est bon, on s'éloigne, dit-il en faisant signe à son équipe de le suivre. Tony, Abby et McGee sont là aussi. C'est bon, ajouta-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint la mustang de l'italien.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez mettre le haut parleur ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est fait.

- Merci. Je voulais déjà m'excuser auprès de chacun de vous. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous mentir, mais j'étais obligée, même si je sais que cela ne justifie en rien mes actes. J'aurais tellement que tout ça se soit passé dans d'autres circonstances… Vous avez été tous si gentils avec moi… Gibbs… Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir trahi votre confiance. Je croyais me battre pour une cause juste… Gibbs, vous avez été le meilleur professeur que j'ai jamais eu. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait…Et continuez de frapper Tony quand il le mérite. Quand à toi McGee… Tu es un agent, un écrivain et surtout un ami formidable. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. Et toi Abby… Tu es une amie fantastique… Tu seras la seule fille de la bande désormais, alors veille bien sur eux… Dites à Ducky que ce fut un plaisir et surtout un honneur de travailler avec lui. Et à Jim qu'il fera un médecin légiste hors-pair. Appelez mon père aussi, et dites lui que je l'aime. Et que sa fille pensait se battre pour une cause juste. Quand à toi Tony… Est-ce que je peux lui parler seule à seul s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur.

Gibbs débrancha le haut-parleur et tendit le portable à Tony qui le prit, les mâchoires serrées et la mine grave. Blottie dans les bras de McGee, Abby pleurait doucement.

- Je t'écoute, dit Tony.

- C'est à toi que je dois les plus plates excuses… J'aurais tellement aimé que notre histoire se passe dans d'autres circonstances…Même si pour moi ça n'a rien changé, et que, malgré ce que tu peux croire, je t'ai aimé comme une folle…

La voix de Ziva se brisa dans un sanglot. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Le compte à rebours annonçait 20 secondes.

- Ziva, supplia Tony, sors de ce bâtiment. Tu seras jugée pour ce que tu as fait, tu feras de la prison, mais sors je t'en prie…

- Non. Je te l'ai dit, la partie est finie pour moi… Je n'irai pas en prison… Je veux décider seule de mes actes pour une fois.

- Ziva…

_Quinze secondes._

- Tony… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sur que je t'aime… J'ai espéré comme un fou que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que la vraie Ziva reparaisse…

- C'était la vraie Ziva. Tu n'as connu qu'elle… Je t'aime Tony.

_Dix secondes._

- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que ma vie…Bien plus.

- Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes Tony…

_Six secondes._

- Je te pardonne Ziva. Tu as agis pour ce que tu pensais être juste. Personne ne pourra te le reprocher.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

_Quatre secondes._

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

- Ne m'oublie pas…

_Deux secondes._

- Jamais. Jamais je ne t'oublierai. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que j'ai cru pouvoir aimer un jour.

_Une seconde_.

- Je t'aime Tony.

Le bâtiment explosa.

**THE END**

* * *

_Merci à vous tous qui avez suivit cette fiction, et qui m'avez laissé vos impressions ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, et je vous dis à très bientôt dans une prochaine fic !_


End file.
